<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marked for Revenge by Oniichan415</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998237">Marked for Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415'>Oniichan415</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BTOB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming recluse from his fathers' death, Ilhoon is dragged to a jazz bar where he meets Eunkwang (A singer of a band called 'Blue Beats'). He becomes interested in the man but is there more to the singer that Ilhoon isn’t aware of? (Working on a better title and summary) (Full length fic continuation of ‘Blue Moon’)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Ilhoon/Seo Eunkwang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marked for Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, here it is! The first chapter of the BtoB mafia story that I said I might write (I'm so sorry it took me forever to finally post it, I've been working on it for ages)! This is a continuation of the one-shot I wrote a while ago called 'Blue Moon'. I recommend you read that one-shot whether it be before or after reading this chapter (there's nothing special about it, it just goes into more depth about Ilhoon seeing Eunkwang for the first time) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm so sorry it's so long but it's to be expected. This is probably going to be a long story-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changsub looked down at the pitiful man on the floor, kneeling. His head drooped down out of shame. He glared. He lifted his leg and kicked the man’s face. The man fell backwards into a small puddle. Changsub squat down and grabbed the collar of the badly beaten man. The man’s head flopped around, having no energy to keep his head stable. Blood poured out his nose, mouth and from a fresh wound on his face either from the kick or the beatings he received beforehand.</p><p>“Listen, bud. We had a deal,” Changsub spoke, his tone low. “And the deadline is up. Where’s the fucking money? We know you have it with you. Cough it up, Kim.” The man beneath him looked up at him, his eyes half-lidded.</p><p>“I… said… I only have… half of it.” He managed to respond; he was struggling to breathe due to the fact that Peniel had probably broken his nose.</p><p>“Hyung, I don’t think he’s lying anymore.” Peniel quietly said to Changsub, now believing that Taehyung was telling the truth. He had the same reason before they began beating him. Changsub frowned, diverting his eyes from Taehyung’s bloody and bruised face. He shoved the man away before standing up.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake…” He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Their boss was not going to like the fact they were going to bring back half the money he was owed. “Get the case Peniel, and let’s get out of here.” Changsub ordered the younger man. “Next time we meet, Kim—You better have the money, or you won’t be living after the next beating.” He gave one last threat before walking out of the abandoned warehouse with Peniel.</p><p>“What’re we going to do, hyung?” Peniel asked he was thinking the exact same thing that Changsub was thinking. Changsub thought for a moment, looking down at the gravelly road.</p><p>“Let’s just hope Ilhoon won’t lose his shit.” Changsub sighed, he brought a hand to his face, massaging his temple. Soon the soft hum of a car came into earshot. Changsub felt a small wave of relief wash over him. He would’ve been more pissed if they had to wait for Minhyuk to show up, he just wanted to get out of here ASAP. He needed a drink and maybe a cigarette. A black Cadillac sedan was waiting for them, just beyond the rusty old entrance gates.</p><p>“Did you get the money?” Minhyuk asked as Changsub climbed into the passenger seat and Peniel in the back. Minhyuk put the car into gear and began driving off once they both had their seatbelts on.</p><p>“Yeah, half of it,” Peniel spoke up, passing the briefcase to Changsub. The younger of the three rubbed his hands, his knuckles were red and bruised. They ached a bit from the few beatings he gave Taehyung. Minhyuk pressed his lips into a line, he knew that was going to happen. These things haven’t been going smoothly lately.</p><p>“How is he today? Still brooding?” Changsub questioned, as he opened the case. He ghosted his fingers over the stacked money. He picked up a stack and flicked through it. It seemed authentic.</p><p>“He seems to be okay, not talking very much,” Minhyuk responded as he pulled to a stop at the traffic lights. “I’m worried about him.”</p><p>“When are you not?” Changsub picked up another stack and looked at the notes. “You’re always fussing over that kid.”</p><p>“I can’t help it.” Minhyuk drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, looking out his window.</p><p>“Well, you should. He’s an adult. I’m sure he can handle himself.” Minhyuk sat in silence, pondering. Yes, it was true, Ilhoon was a functioning adult. But he was Ilhoon’s right-hand man and bodyguard. Minhyuk had known him since childhood so he was quite protective of him. Ilhoon became recluse after his father died. Or murdered, as most people believed. Ilhoon is still trying to find the bastard who killed his father. Changsub let out a soft curse as he closed the briefcase before laying it by his feet.</p><p>“Oh, did you hear? The Blue Beats are back in town!” Changsub spoke up, remembering that their favourite jazz band was back after so long of being on hiatus.</p><p>“What?! Hyung we have to go see them!” Peniel leaned forward from his seat, he shook Changsub’s shoulder.</p><p>“I was thinking about seeing them tonight if we have any takers?” Changsub looked at Minhyuk who was busy driving or too busy pretending to not hear the conversation. Peniel was practically jumping in his seat, a big goofy smile ever-present on his face. “They start at seven tonight.”</p><p>“I’m coming!” Peniel shouted happily.</p><p>“Minhyuk? Don’t ignore me. We know you enjoy them.” Changsub poked Minhyuk’s arm. Minhyuk stayed quiet as he pulled into the parking lot of CUBE Enterprise. “Minhyuuuuuuuuuuuk…” He drawled out as they all exited the car.</p><p>“Give me a moment, I’m thinking.” Minhyuk snapped back.</p><p>“Geez… Don’t rack your brain from it, it’s a simple question.” Changsub swung around the briefcase, dangerously. Minhyuk grabbed out the key card and slid it through the security door. The door opened with a high-pitched beep. “We hardly go out together after work, c’mon it’ll be fun.” Minhyuk pressed the elevator button before shoving his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“Yeah hyung! C’mon.” Peniel now joining in on the whining. The three men walked into the elevator, the doors slowly shutting behind them. Changsub and Peniel stood on either side of Minhyuk and gave each other a knowing glance. They both clung onto Minhyuk.</p><p>“Minhyuuuuk, don’t be a prude. Join us.”</p><p>“Yeah hyung. Don’t be a prude.”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake… Fine!” Minhyuk sighed, finally getting annoyed at the constant whining from the two men. “Get the fuck off me, you pests.” Both men high fived before unlatching themselves from Minhyuk. The elevator dinged arriving at the level of destination. “I have one condition for tonight. We have to invite Ilhoon.”</p><p>“Aw whaaaat?” Changsub whined as he walked besides Minhyuk. “But he’s such a moody little bit--"</p><p>“It’s my condition, take it or leave it.”</p><p>“Why do we have to invite the boss, hyung?” Peniel asked. “That’s weird…”</p><p>“He deserves to come out, doesn’t he? He hasn’t been out on the town since his father died.” Minhyuk stated silence took over the group.</p><p>“Seriously Minhyuk? You bring his dead father into this? Now we have no choice but to agree with your ‘condition’.” Changsub sighed. Minhyuk smirked looking away from his whining elder.</p><p>“Good evening, hyungs.” A shorter male greeted the three men.</p><p>“Ah, Jinho. Did’ya just see the boss?” Minhyuk asked. Jinho nodded in response.</p><p>“Just had to see him about some reports, regarding the company,” Jinho said, waving some papers around.</p><p>“How is he?”</p><p>“Tired, I think. He wasn’t really interested in what I was saying it seemed,” Jinho shrugged. “I don’t blame him, graphs and numbers at this hour. It’s like torture.” Jinho gave his signature eye smile to the men before excusing himself to get back to work.</p><p>“Oh… how innocent and naïve Jinho is,” Changsub huffed. “Ilhoon gave up on this company ages ago.”</p><p>“Hwitaek basically runs this joint, doesn’t he?’ Peniel questioned, Changsub hummed in response. Hwitaek knew what happened behind the scenes of this company and he was trusted by Ilhoon and Ilhoon’s father before he passed. Ilhoon couldn’t care less about what happened to the company, so he let Hwitaek handle things. They reached the end of the corridor standing before big brown double doors that would ultimately lead them to Ilhoon.</p><p>“He doesn’t seem to be in a bad mood so we should be safe.” Minhyuk muttered before opening the door, allowing Changsub and Peniel to walk in first. They all walked cautiously towards Ilhoon’s desk. Their boss was hidden as his chair was faced away from the door. Changsub gingerly placed the briefcase on the large desk.</p><p>“Here’s the money from Kim Taehyung, for his protection,” Changsub spoke up. “Some of it…” He said faintly, almost inaudible. “Peniel and I-I beat him to a pulp and gave him another deadline.” Changsub stuttered over his words, anxiety forming in his stomach as his boss continued to stay silent. “H-he… should have the final half of the money the next fortnight.” Changsub’s heart rate sped up when Ilhoon had turned around. His slender hands reaching over to the briefcase and opening it, examining the money.</p><p>“Giving our clients another deadline is my call.” Ilhoon said as he closed the case and placed it by his feet.</p><p>“Killing him wouldn’t have been any better,” Changsub cursed in his head, he really shouldn’t be talking back to his boss. Especially the son of the Jung family. “You need the money, don’t you?” Changsub diverted his eyes away from Ilhoon’s tired but sad ones.</p><p>“Perhaps I do,” Ilhoon leaned forward from his chair. “But that’s none of your concern or business, Lee Changsub.” His voice now low and stern. It was frightening. It was true, Ilhoon needed the money. Most of his money was wasted on bribing the police. Well, his father was paying the police to leave them alone. The police had been hounding them for months. After Ilhoon’s father died they continued their harassment before Ilhoon began paying them again with the last bit of his inheritance money. Though it had been a few months since Ilhoon had given them their bribe money and they hadn’t come around yet. It was strange but he didn’t mind, now he could get the money he was owed from people who borrowed from him. He sighed. He knew Kim Taehyung was a dog of a person when it came to paying back the protection money. No wonder he needed the protection from the mob to hide from another. Ilhoon glanced back up still seeing his men standing idly in his office. His brows furrowed in confusion and annoyance. They didn’t need a verbal dismissal.</p><p>“What are you still doing here? Out.” Ilhoon ordered them. Changsub and Peniel looked at Minhyuk who sighed and stepped forward.</p><p>“We were going to go to a bar tonight, boss,” He began. “And we were wondering if you would like to join us?” He finished his question, trying to read Ilhoon’s face. The man pondered for a bit before coming to a clear conclusion.</p><p>“No, I’ll pass.” Ilhoon shook his head. Changsub exhaled after holding his breath during the time Ilhoon was thinking of an answer.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get going then, don’t wanna miss out on—” Changsub grabbed a hold of Minhyuk’s shoulder and tried to pull him towards the door. Minhyuk stood still, determine to bring Ilhoon with them.</p><p>“We won’t stay for long,” Minhyuk added. “Come on, a few drinks won’t hurt you, Ilhoon.”</p><p>“Minhyuk what are you doing?!” Changsub whispered harshly. “He already said no, let’s go.”</p><p>“You’re being persistent, Minhyuk. That’s a surprise.” Ilhoon spoke up.</p><p>“Well, I’m concerned.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You haven’t gone out for a while and I think it would be good for you to socialise with new people. It might break you out of this… anti-social behaviour.” Minhyuk said. Silence entered the room, sticking to the ceiling and floor. It seemed to tighten around everyone’s throats.</p><p>“I’m a quiet person,” Ilhoon said. “You know that Minhyuk.”</p><p>There was some partial truth to what Ilhoon said. Yes, he was a quiet kid when they were growing up. But he was also a rowdy teenager. Oh god the teenager years... When he hit the 20s, he settled down. Which was natural, it came with maturity. He socialised; he wasn’t opposed of meeting new people nor did he shut himself away. He was living life as a normal 20-or-so-year-old with the exception of his family living the gang lifestyle. His father died when he turned 22 and he became recluse. He was now 24 turning 25. Minhyuk knew that Ilhoon was telling a half lie. If he stood next to Changsub, he would be called a quiet person. Ilhoon was a normal 24-year-old who was suffering from the aftereffects of his father’s death.</p><p>“Come on, Ilhoon,” Minhyuk said. “You can leave anytime. Just get out of this office for once.” He didn’t want to get angry at his boss, but frustration was crawling up his throat. Ilhoon ran a few fingers through his slicked-back hair. The colour red was fading as his natural brown hair colour was coming back.</p><p>“Alright,” He sighed. “This is the last time you’ll be convincing me, Lee Minhyuk.” Ilhoon stood up and walked over to the brown doors. There was a coat rack tucked away in the corner of the office. He picked off his suit jacket and put it on. “Well?” He looked back at his members, waiting for them to move. Changsub shared a confused and shocked glance with Peniel. He was flabbergasted that Minhyuk actually got Ilhoon to join them. Minhyuk pulled out his car keys and began walking towards the doors.</p><p>“Don’t worry about driving,” Ilhoon said opening the doors. “I’ll have my chauffeur drive us.”</p><p>“You mean we’re going to show up in a limo?!” Changsub exclaimed, getting excited. The others walked out of the office.</p><p>“I suppose we are,” Ilhoon responded, closing and locking the doors. “And you are not allowed to use my limo as a pick-up tactic.” Changsub pouted and mumbled something under his breath. The group of four men made their way down into the car park. Their driver for the night greeted them politely as they got into the back of the limo. It wasn’t a glamourous stretch limousine. It was one that could probably fit seven to eight people in it. It was classy in its own little way. The driver asked where he would be driving them.</p><p>“The Starlight Jazz Bar.” Changsub answered. It was a new name to Ilhoon. And he had been to a lot of bars in this town.</p><p>“Shit…” Minhyuk muttered, his face seemed more pale than usual. The men looked at him questioningly. The limo exited the car park and made its way towards the bar.</p><p>“You okay, hyung?” Peniel asked.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” He nodded. “I think I left my wallet in my car.” He hesitated before nervously laughing.</p><p>“If you really want a drink, I’ll buy you one.” Ilhoon offered. The car went silent.</p><p>“You… You don’t have to Ilhoon. Don’t worry about it.” Minhyuk shook his head, declining. The road was quite congested from people getting off work, which had caused them to arrive at the bar a little later than they had expected. The door opened and Ilhoon was the first to step out. He stepped aside so the rest of his crew could get out. There weren’t that many people waiting outside, which was surprising. Usually, people would be lining up at a bar. Ilhoon felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. Suddenly he had regretted coming out. He felt like tonight was going to be mediocre with nothing special happening. Changsub and Peniel walked right past him heading straight towards the doors.</p><p>“Come on! They’ve started, we’ll miss the performances!” Changsub called out, waiting near the doors.</p><p>“The Blue Beats are performing tonight, their favourite band,” Minhyuk spoke up, putting a hand on Ilhoon’s shoulder, lightly pushing him along towards the entrance. “So, they’re all excited about it.” Ah. Is that why they wanted to go out tonight? Ilhoon softly sighed.</p><p>“You’ve mentioned them before,” Ilhoon looked at Minhyuk. “You like them too, don’t you?” He remembered Minhyuk had mentioned them a few times a while ago.</p><p>“Yes…” He nodded. “But not as much as them.” Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile, their excitement was cute. They looked like kids. Minhyuk removed his hand from Ilhoon’s shoulder as they entered the dimly lit bar. The beautiful sound of jazz had filled his ears. Goosebumps had crawled over his skin. He looked at the stage that was tucked away into the corner of the club. The blue and white lights mixing together as they focused on the singers on stage. There were three singers and a jazz band ensemble behind them. There was something captivating about them that Ilhoon couldn’t figure out. His walking slowed as he was concentrating solely on the band performing. The man that was currently singing had grabbed Ilhoon’s attention. He wasn’t sure if it was his voice or his appearance that had put Ilhoon in a trance, but he was completely and utterly enthralled by him, he couldn’t take his eyes off him. His silver hair seemed to shimmer from the stage lights and his body swayed with the rhythm of the song. It was somehow attractive to Ilhoon. He finally made his way to the table that Changsub and Peniel managed to grab. It was quite close to the stage, about a table or two away from the corner of it. As he sat down, he made eye contact with the singer. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the singer had winked and turned away. Something in Ilhoon’s stomach began to flutter and his skin began to heat up. He needed to know everything about him. He had never met anyone who made him feel like that. It was frightening but exciting at the same time.</p><p>“Who’s the one with the silver hair?” Ilhoon leaned over and asked Changsub. He seemed to have a lot of information about this band.</p><p>“The one singing right now?” Changsub replied, his eyes not leaving the stage.</p><p>“The other one.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s Eunkwang. He’s the oldest out of them.” Changsub informed him before he babbled on about the other members. Ilhoon’s eyes returned to their rightful place, Eunkwang’s face. His body filled with want. A want to have Eunkwang to look at him with the same lustful gaze if they were ever alone together. To have Eunkwang to <em>moa- </em>say his name. He wanted to know so much about this Eunkwang from Blue Beats.</p><p>Three-quarters of an hour went by and the Blue Beats had finally finished their performances. Everyone cheered and clapped for the performers. The lights from the stage turned off which plunged the club into darkness before the normal lights slowly turned on. Soft jazz music filled the bar, coming from the speakers. Ilhoon looked at the stage, the Blue Beats and their ensemble had made their exit and more than likely went backstage.</p><p>“That was amazing! I’m so glad we could watch them perform!” Changsub was practically squealing. Peniel nodded his head vigorously agreeing with Changsub’s every word. The two began to recap the whole performance, saying what their favourite part was.</p><p>“They have great voices, don’t you think?” Said Minhyuk.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ilhoon glanced over at Minhyuk. “They were good. Did you want a drink from the bar?” He asked. Minhyuk shook his head but thanked Ilhoon for the offer. The leader stood up from his chair and made his way towards the bar. He leaned against the bar waiting to be served. He took a look around; the bar was filled with different types and colours of alcohol (which was to be expected), the counter-top of the bar was a shiny wood texture. He looked to his right, there were a few patrons waiting to be served, some were just sitting and chatting with their freshly served drinks. He then looked to his left. His heart almost stopped once he realised who the person was that was sitting next to him.</p><p>“Looks like we might be waiting a while to be served, huh?” Eunkwang said when they both made eye contact with each other. “I guess that’s my fault. Everyone decided to go to the bar after our performance.”</p><p>Ilhoon felt his throat tightened, unable to speak, too enchanted by the handsome man next to him.</p><p>“O-oh, no that’s okay.” He managed to blurt out. “You guys were great up there.” He added, taking a seat.</p><p>“Thank you!” He smiled brightly. “We were a bit worried about performing again, that was our first performance in about hmm… eight months?” Eunkwang sounded unsure about how long their hiatus was.</p><p>“Wow… that’s a long time. <em>You</em> still sounded amazing though.” Ilhoon responded. Eunkwang smiled once again.</p><p>“Cute.” The singer muttered almost inaudible. The conversation went silent.</p><p>“Would you like me to buy you a drink?” Ilhoon tendered, not wanting the conversation to end.</p><p>“I get drinks on the house, it’s my payment for the gig,” Eunkwang replied, politely turning down the man’s offer. “I wouldn’t mind some money though.” The singer laughed, implying what he said was a joke.</p><p>“They… Don’t pay you for your gig?” Ilhoon asked, unsure if he should question the man about his financial life.</p><p>“We get paid everywhere else.” Eunkwang shrugged his shoulders. His upbeat expression becoming dejected.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I know the owner of this place.” He began before shaking his head. “Ah… it’s a long story. I’ll save it for another time.” An uncomfortable smile forming, trying his best to lift the mood. Ilhoon opened his mouth to say something before the bartender had finally made his way to the two.</p><p>“Ah Eunkwang, it was good to see you performing on stage again. This bar just isn’t the same without the Blue Beats.” The bartender leaned on the bar, giving a shy grin to Eunkwang.</p><p>“Oh, Doojoon you flatter us too much.” Eunkwang smiled. “Even when we were on hiatus we were still here. Our presence still graced this place. Still giving you money.”</p><p>“Probably because the boss would kill you if you went to another bar.” Both Doojoon and Eunkwang burst out laughing. There was something off about their chuckles. Ilhoon could hear a tinge of fear in those laughs as if Doojoon’s joke held an ounce of truth in it. “Anyway, just the usual for you Eunkwang?” The singer nodded and the bartender looked at Ilhoon. “What would you like sir?”</p><p>“I’ll have a whisky on the rocks.” Ilhoon spoke up. The bartender nodded and began to prepare their order. It had been only a few minutes, but he returned with their drinks.</p><p>“That’ll be twelve dollars,” Doojoon said to Ilhoon. The man handed over a twenty-dollar note.</p><p>“Keep the change.” He said coolly before taking a sip of his beverage. The alcohol hit his tongue with a bitter punch before leaving a hot trail towards his stomach. Ilhoon glanced over at Eunkwang who had let out a loud satisfied sigh after having a small sip of his own drink. His drink was a dark golden colour. Ilhoon wondered if it was beer.</p><p>“It’s peach iced tea mixed with a shot of vodka,” Eunkwang spoke up as if he were reading Ilhoon’s thoughts. Ilhoon would not have been surprised if he could, it definitely felt like he could when he was on stage. “I’m a lightweight when it comes to drinking, I stay well away from hard liquor. Unless it’s a small amount and its mixed.” He said, using a straw to mix his drink. “This is my favourite mix.” Ilhoon couldn’t help but smile and let out a breathy chuckle.</p><p>“How old are you?” Ilhoon asked he seemed pretty young both in appearance and personality. Or maybe Ilhoon was just too mature for his age. He took another sip of his drink</p><p>“You move pretty fast huh? I don’t even know your name.” Eunkwang laughed. “I’m twenty-eight.” Ilhoon began to cough, his drink going down the wrong way after hearing Eunkwang’s age. “Don’t act so surprised, you’re hurting my feelings. How old are you?” After recovering from his coughing attack, he answered.</p><p>“I’m twenty-four.” Never in his life would he have thought to be attracted to a man four years his senior.</p><p>“Now I feel extremely old. I’m surrounded by young people.” Eunkwang sighed jokingly. “My bandmate, Sungjae, is five years younger than me. And day never goes by without him making old jokes about me.”</p><p>“Well… You look really good for your age. If that makes you feel any better.” Ilhoon said, shyly.</p><p>“Thank you, stranger, that I don’t know the name of.” His cheeks flushed from the compliment, or maybe the alcohol was already affecting him. “Is that your concept? Being all mysterious? Flirting without telling someone your name but telling them your age?”</p><p>“Ilhoon.” He replied. “My name is Ilhoon.”</p><p>“Ooh, so you do have name… It’s nice to meet you Ilhoon.” He held his hand out, which Ilhoon took and gave a firm shake. “You probably already know but I’m Eunkwang.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too, Eunkwang.” Their hands held each other for a while before Eunkwang let go. They continued to small talk, make jokes and sip their drinks. Ilhoon felt relaxed just talking to Eunkwang. He was an amusing person, he made Ilhoon laugh for the first time in a while. Time seemed to go fast when they were talking, Eunkwang’s bandmate had come up to them, breaking them out of their small bubble. He placed a hand on Eunkwang’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, Hyunsikkie… What’s up?” Eunkwang smiled at his friend.</p><p>“<em>He</em> wants to see you.” Hyunsik muttered, a sense of dread in his voice. Eunkwang’s smile faded. Ilhoon felt out of the loop. <em>He</em>? Eunkwang looked back at Ilhoon.</p><p>“I’m sorry to cut our chat short.” He had an apologetic expression on his face, he placed a hand on top of Ilhoon’s. “Hopefully, we’ll meet again and pick up where we left off.” He gave a rueful smile before standing and walking away with Hyunsik.</p><p>“You two seemed to get along well.” Came Minhyuk’s voice. Ilhoon looked to his right as his friend sat down next to him.</p><p>“Yeah good for him. Sungjae is an asshole.” Changsub now sitting in the spot that Eunkwang was in before. “He seems like he would be a nice younger member but he’s a dick.” He complained, Peniel gave Changsub a pat on the back.</p><p>“He might’ve just been tired from performing, hyung.” Peniel tried to comfort him.</p><p>“What were you talking to Eunkwang about?” Changsub inquired. “You guys were laughing a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah… I’ve never seen you laugh this much, Ilhoon.” Peniel added.</p><p>“We weren’t talking about anything special.” Ilhoon looked down at his empty drink.</p><p>“Are we ready to leave? I don’t want to be here any longer.” Changsub stood up. “Yook Sungjae ruined my mood for the night.” Changsub and Peniel began to walk out of the bar. Ilhoon stood, also wanting to leave.</p><p>“Ilhoon.” Minhyuk suddenly spoke up. He turned to look at his friend. “Be careful of him. He’s dangerous.” The younger of the two had a confused look on his face.</p><p>“Eunkwang?” He drawled out. Why would he be dangerous? From what he gathered from talking to him, the older man seemed like an easy-going and friendly person. How could he be dangerous?</p><p>“You need to be careful around here,” Minhyuk said before standing. “Let’s go.” He placed a hand on Ilhoon’s lower back and pushed him along to the exit.</p><p>His words stuck in his head like a parasite. ‘<em>He’s dangerous.</em>’ Ilhoon couldn’t wrap his head around Eunkwang being labelled as dangerous. But he could not downplay Minhyuk’s accusation. He was a trustworthy man and would never lie about something that could potentially harm Ilhoon. His feelings were all over the place. He was sure that Eunkwang wasn’t dangerous.</p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kim Taehyung = J.Seph from KARD (I love him a lot and I felt bad for calling him 'a dog of a person' in this story ):)</p><p>I will be adding more tags and stuff when more characters are introduced.</p><p>Also let me know if there are any mistakes! Comments are also appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>